


A new chapter

by Why_fecking_not



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_fecking_not/pseuds/Why_fecking_not
Summary: Draco and Harry Potter have been married for almost three years when Draco wants to bring up a topic to Harry. Draco does not know how to react when Harry brings it up first.-This is my first FanFiction so I hope that it’s ok! Tell me what you think and I hope you like it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Other Background Relationships - Relationship, Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Draco and Harry have been married for almost three years and they got married when they were 20. Draco had just turned 23 and Harry is still 22. 
> 
> Characters in this chapter will only be Harry and Draco and it will take place in their house which is in the muggle part of London. (I will try and get a better discrimination of there house soon. I’m very new at this and I really have not idea what I’m doing. But I hope you like it!)

The potters have been married for almost three years and Draco was hoping that there would already be a third member to their family by now. He and Harry have only talked about it once and they have not brought it up since.

Draco had wanted to ask Harry about it yesterday but he ended up not bringing it up since Harry had a hard day at work and he did not want to stress him out anymore then he already was. Draco and Harry both and the next few days off due to Harry being so stressed out, and Draco had planned a picnic for them that evening so that he could ask him then.

Draco walked out of the bathroom to find Harry just where he had left him. Harry was sound asleep hugging a pillow in place of Draco. Draco slowly made his way to Harry’s side of the bed only to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear.   
  


“hey babe, you need to wake up! It’s past 12:00 and I have something fun planned!” Draco said while moving the hair out of Harry’s eyes. “Babe, wake up we need to go!”   
  


harry moved his hand up to grab at Draco’s face only to find the Draco was no longer there and instead grabbing clothes out of their closet and throwing them at him. “Hey!” Harry giggled. “Calm down I’m getting up! Good morning to you too!” Harry slowly made his was out of bed and scooped his husband up in his arms.   
  


“baby stop we need to get going! We don’t have time for this!” Draco screamed bringing his face closer to Harry’s face kissing him sweetly. “Come on, put me down we to go! I have something important that I would like to talk to you about and I also have a fun day planned so let’s go” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed in confusion then it softened to sadness. “Babe what’s the matter? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Harry questioned. Harry polled Draco closer to his chest while not once braking eye contact.   
  


draco started to blush and shake his head. “It’s nothing bad, it’s just something I wanted to ask you.” Draco said with a smile pulling away from Harry and making his way towards the bedroom door. “Now get dressed, I have a lovely evening planned for us!”   
  


with that Draco left the room leaving a confused Harry behind. The only thing that Harry could think of in that moment was “I hope everything is ok.” 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

“Here let me help.” Harry said extending his hand towards Draco. Draco was holding a blanket and a basket filled with food for there outing. instead of Draco taking Harry’s hand he dropped the basket. 

“Thank you” Draco said with a smirk moving past Harry. 

After they finished their meal Draco and Harry were laying down on the blanket they had brought. “Harry, I need to ask you something” Draco said with a shaky voice. “It’s the thing from before” 

Harry nodded his head “I need to ask you something too, but I don’t know how to bring it up” Harry said looking away from Draco. 

“You go first” Draco smiled “yours sounds far more important then mine” 

Harry smiled then nodded “okay, I was wondering if you wanted to have a baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I did not know how to make it longer and still stay on track. Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was so short . I will try to make it longer next time, I just did not really know what to do with this chapter. Anyways Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed! I will try to post at least twice a month but I’m might do more if I have the time! Thank you again and I love you all!


End file.
